


Your Tubbo!

by Anonymous



Category: Badboyhalo, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass TommyInnit, Disc War, Dream Smp, Dream goes to jail, Everyone is friends, Everyone is just friends, Fighting, Friendship, Fundy is missing, George actually showed up, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Minecraft Universe, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Ratings: PG, Scared Tubbo, Ship characters not people, War, Weapons, everyone turns on dream, george is conflicted, my boys are minors I refuse to write them in a relationship, no relationships - Freeform, tommy and Tubbo are JUST FRIENDS, tubbo is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy didn’t expect people to actually show up.Tubbo was maybe a little too accepting of death.Dreams plan didn’t go as planned.*This story is their characters, not the actual people playing them!*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192
Collections: Anonymous, Works I’ve Read and Loved





	Your Tubbo!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone in this story is uncomfortable with writing about them or mention being uncomfortable with any of the themes in the story, I’ll happily take the story down! 
> 
> For all you shippers, while George and Dream both agreed they have no issues with romantic writing about them, Tommy and Tubbo have both expressed it makes them uncomfortable. For this reason, my writing will ALL be platonic. I hope you understand. There’s nothing wrong with a wholesome platonic relationship! 
> 
> This takes place in the dungeon in the most recent streams! Dialogue isn’t canon. Enjoy!

He stares at his best friend, mouth slightly agape, and fists clenched so tight his knuckles turn white. How is Tubbo, the boy who ruled a nation with his head held high? The boy who, despite how sad it was at the time, exiled his best friend in hopes his country would be spared. How is a literal walking ray of sunshine, accepting death like it was nothing?

“What am I without you, Tubbo?” Tommy inhales a stuttered breath. It’s getting harder to breathe, Tommy can feel a tight crushing within his chest. 

Tubbo only smiles brightly. Tommy would appreciate it in any other circumstance, but it’s almost sickening to look at considering it may be the last time he sees the boy smile at all. 

The green-clad boy fiddles with the red bandanna around his neck as Tommy stares at him in shock. Tubbo, always the optimist, is willing to die just so Tommy can have his discs. 

The discs, oh how the circles of vinyl sit and taunt them. Everything the pair has done has led up to this point, for the moment where the discs are in the rightful hands of Tommy. 

Tommy doesn’t want them if it means he’ll lose Tubbo. 

“It’s always been me and you, man,” Tommy tries again in a pleading tone. He glances back at Dream, the masked man leaning against the black wall with the tip of his sword placed on the ground in front of him. Dream looks back at Tommy with what can be assumed as a disgustingly evil smirk. “We can make a run for it. Fuck the discs.”

Tubbo shakes his head and looks around, eyes locking with Dream. “We won’t have enough time, Tommy. I’m not making it out of here alive.” Tommy drops his head to his chest. He wishes Dream took a liking to Tubbo instead of him. If he had, Tubbo would be the one alive at the end of all this. “Maybe being a ghost with Wilbur will be fun!” Tubbo laughs quietly. 

“Tubbo-“

“Tommy,” Tubbo puts a hand on his taller friend's arm. Tommy only looks down at the shorter boy, Tubbo drops his hand limply by his side once more. “Dream said I was a pawn, this is checkmate.”

“Please don’t leave me.” 

Tubbo sighs and walks away from Tommy. He nods at Dream. The masked man slings his sword over his shoulder and pulls Tommy to the side, not giving him any room to jump in front of his weapon to protect Tubbo even if he tried. 

“Say goodbye, Tubbo.” Dream allows, pride and mockery dripping from the older man's voice. 

Even if Tommy tries to take the fall for Tubbo, Dream will end up killing both of them. He has no need for Tubbo’s life. If Tommy dies, the main player in Dream’s sick game, Dream would have nothing. 

Dream plans on locking Tommy up after Tubbo is dead. The older man knows Tommy would have nothing to live for anymore and would try to follow in the footsteps of his best friend. If Tubbo dies, he’d have nobody. 

Wilbur is a distant memory, L’Manburg is a mountain of ash on the ground, the discs were never truly his, and in a few short minutes, his Tubbo will be deprived of his last life. 

Tommy has received the short end of the stick in this world puppeteered by the faceless man before him. He’s had possessions stolen from him, pets killed, he watched his brother blow up his home country and then immediately die at the hands of their father, his best friend was forced to exile him to unknown lands and have nobody visit him accept for the faceless man using them all as pawns in his little game. Techno befriended and betrayed him multiple times before helping Dream blow up his home country for a second time. While in exile, Dream had both Tommy and Tubbo believing the faceless man cared about them while convincing them the two didn’t care about each other at all. 

Dream laughs at Tommy for acting like a hero when, in reality, Dream pushed Tommy into a corner and forced him to act like the hero he never originally wanted to be. 

How is it fair that Tubbo, poor innocent Tubbo, Tommy’s Tubbo, is being forced to pay for everything? 

“Goodbye, Tommy-“

“I’m sorry, Dream.” 

The three boys snap their heads to look behind them. Punz, Sapnap, George, Bad, and everyone else stands with armor and weapons, creating a line of defense for the youngest boys. 

Punz received Tommy’s letter. A plead for help. A promise of companionship if all they did was save his friend. Before this moment, Tommy had forgotten about his letter to Punz. He had forgotten that there was an ounce of hope that there were people on their side. 

Before Tommy could form a sentence, a proper thank you, Sapnap is grabbing Tubbo’s arm and shoving him behind everyone, Tommy following behind to ensure nobody lays a finger on his friend. Dream goes after the two only for George to grab onto him and keep him in place. 

“Stay away from them, Dream.” Sapnap demands, the green man stopping in his place. It was his turn for his friends to turn on him just as Tubbo had done weeks ago to Tommy. A memory that has been long forgiven. 

Tommy grabs onto Tubbo, pulling him closer and whispering to the older without breaking eye contact with Dream. “Grab the disc.” He shoves Tubbo to the side as he sprints across the room to grab the disc to the right side. Tubbo swiftly grabs the one to the left and places it in his chest, out of reach from anyone. 

Dream had won multiple battles. Tommy and Tubbo, however, had finally won the war. 

Tommy places an arm out to the side, keeping Tubbo in his place behind everyone. Dream is cornered, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and nothing to protect himself.

“You’re not going to kill me, Dream,” Tommy stands tall in front of the blonde man, not afraid of him with so many people on his side. “You’re not going to kill me because, as you said, You find this fun.” 

For almost a year, Dream and Tommy have been running in circles around each other. Whether it was for the discs, during the pet wars, when Dream sided with Schlatt, or when he practically forced Tubbo to exile him, Dream and Tommy have simply hated each other from the beginning. 

Dream wanted to own the things everyone cared about and he decided he wanted to take the two things away from Tommy. Tubbo and the discs. Quite frankly, Tommy was sick of it. 

“Put all your things on the ground, Dream.” Tommy hears Tubbo laugh from behind the group of people. Dream having done the same to Tommy and Tubbo nearly half-hour beforehand, making the two lose everything they worked so hard for. 

Dreams armor lays abandoned on the floor and Tommy grabs it and runs over to Tubbo, dropping it all to the boy's feet. “You need this more than I do right now.” Tommy goes back to corner the masked man once again. 

“He won’t kill me but someone watch Tubbo, he will kill him.” Puffy takes a step in front of the small boy, shielding Tubbo away from the tense atmosphere created by Tommy and Dream’s standoff. 

Tommy backs up, not taking his eyes off the smiley face mask staring back at him. He grabs the ax of peace off the wall and swings it over his shoulder. Hushed whispers among the crowd of their friends have Tommy turning around. He locks eyes with his best friend, who can barely be seen among the crowd of people, and nods. 

“Dream,” Tommy tightens his hands around the handle of the ax. “You’ve fucked up for the last time.” 

With two quick hits, Dream’s first life was taken. Gasps and small claps break out and Tommy drops the ax to the ground as the elevator Dream had crafted brings the same man down to their level for a second time. 

Tommy looks around at an array of weapons scattered across the floor. Weapons meant to kill his Tubbo. Weapons that have been used one too many times by a villain fighting for the wrong side. 

He picks up Dream’s crossbow and chuckled darkly. He remembers this item. The crossbow was gifted to Tommy in hopes to bring down Schlatt during his dictatorship over L’Manburg. This same crossbow was used by Tommy when he was naive and believed Dream could fight with him instead of against him. 

He lifts it and aims it right at Dream. For once, the green bastard was at his mercy. 

“I’m going to kill you with your bow.” With a flick of the finger, the trigger could be pressed. Dream could be dead. “I’m going to kill you until you’re dead.”

“You don’t want me dead, Tommy,” Dream backs up, hands up in hopes Tommy won’t shoot. “You have too much fun with this. Tommy and Dream, neck and neck.” 

Tommy shoots and Dream has one last life left. 

Dream is right, Tommy thinks. Tommy does have fun going back and forth with Dream. The adrenaline that the battlefield has to offer. The collection of weapons and the satisfaction of getting a hit on Dream. 

Not many people can say they’ve successfully hit Dream. 

However, Dream has gone too far. He can handle exile. He can handle a simple misplacement of the discs that have become a staple in who TommyInnit was. It hurt, but he could handle Wilbur's death and he has a handle of Ghostbur and his quirks. He handled Schlatt, he handled L’Manburg’s inevitable downfall. 

He handled it with Tubbo by his side. 

Dream comes back down once more time, looking terrified. For once, Dream is scared. Dream is afraid of Tommy. The once powerless teenager is now a powerful leader. Tommy looks around at the group in front of him. George looks betrayed, Sapnap looks disgusted, and Tommy knows what it’s like to feel betrayed by the one person you never thought would betray you. 

He lifts the bow one more time and takes a breath, finger pushing down on the trigger. If Tommy needs to be a killer to keep everyone safe, Tommy will gladly kill this man. 

“You can’t kill me, Tommy.”

“Watch me.”

“You need me, Tommy.”

“We’ll be happy without you.”

“I can bring people back to life!” Dream panics and the weapon in Tommy’s hand falters. Confused murmurs erupt and Tommy stares the green man down. “When I sided with Schlatt during the war, he gave me a book that allows me to bring people back to life. If you kill me,” Dream locks eyes with George and the boy just looks away, slipping his glasses over his eyes. “Death is permanent.”

Tubbo steps forward so he’s side by side with Tommy. “He can bring Wilbur back,” Tommy mutters for only Tubbo can hear. The shorter boy nods in understanding. Tommy raises the bow again. “Stay there or I will kill you.” 

Tommy turns to address the group. He looks around at the friends before him. George with his glasses, Sapnap with his bandanna, Bad with his red hood, and so on. Everyone was hidden, everyone feels the need to hide. Even Dream, the mastermind of it all, doesn’t have the balls to show his face. 

“Is it worth it,” Tommy asks everyone. “Is bringing the dead back to a life worth keeping this monster around any longer?” Tommy looks to Tubbo. “We can’t let him go free.” 

“Tommy I have nothing-“

“You have everything!” Tommy yells, anger bubbling over. “We’ve taken you so many times and every time you come back stronger!” The boy takes a breath. “We can’t trust you.” 

“Maybe,” A voice from behind Tommy speaks up. Sam steps forward and places a hand on the younger boys shoulder. “Maybe we can lock him up instead.” 

Tommy turns around and looks down at Sam. “What?”

“I built the prison, I know how it works,” He looks to Dream. “Dream knows better than anyone that you can’t get out of it even if you tried.” 

Tommy smiles and laughs in disbelief. He looks between Tubbo and Sam, Tubbo only nods. This is Tommy’s decision. Tommy walks up to Dream so they’re eye level, noses practically touching. 

“You’ve messed with us for the last time,” People clap behind him and Tommy takes a step back. “George, Sapnap, Sam, take this green bastard to prison!” 

Everyone claps and Tubbo throws himself at Tommy in an attempted hug, the armor the smaller boy is clad in making it difficult. Tommy hugs back as much as he can as he drops the crossbow to his feet. 

“Thank you, everyone,” He exclaims as he lets go of his older friend. “Dream has been lying to you all for too long!” 

More claps. 

Tommy nods and claps Tubbo on the shoulder, leading him the way out. The two venture home, taking in the sights of the land they didn’t think they’d ever see again. Tubbo hands the disc off to Tommy and admires having all three in his possession once again. 

Tubbo looks out into the night sky and sits on their bench, their destroyed homeland underneath them. Tommy slips one of the disks into the jukebox and relishes in the moment of peace. 

“It’s always been you and me, Tommy.” Tubbo smiles brightly and Tommy can’t help but laugh. The boy who was ready to die is now sitting here, swinging his legs back and forth to the beat of the song, ready for the next chapter of his life. 

Tommy nods and smiles towards the ground. The sun won’t be up for another few hours and the two still have so much work to do, but Tommy feels infinite. Schlatt is dead, Dream is gone, Techno is nowhere to be found, and Tubbo is alive. 

“Me and you, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I would like to remind you all: 
> 
> If anyone in this story is uncomfortable with writing about them or mention being uncomfortable with any of the themes in the story, I’ll happily take the story down! 
> 
> For all you shippers, while George and Dream both agreed they have no issues with romantic writing about them, Tommy and Tubbo have both expressed it makes them uncomfortable. For this reason, my writing will ALL be platonic. I hope you understand. There’s nothing wrong with a wholesome platonic relationship! 
> 
> This takes place in the dungeon in the most recent streams! Enjoy!


End file.
